Inocência
by Toynako
Summary: Sinopse: -Fic Yaoi/Lime- Fic centrada no Mello, onde este tenta conter-se com relação ao Near.


Título: Inocência

Autora: Toynako

Anime: Death Note

Casal: Mello x Near / Mello + Matt

Classificação: 18+

Gênero: Yaoi/Lime

Betada por: L. Kathar

Direitos Autorais: Nada me pertence, eu apenas estava alimentando minha gata e me veio em mente a ideia desta fic.

OBS: Em primeira pessoa, narrada pelo Mello.

* * *

––x.I.x––

Inocência

_-Mello-

* * *

_

_"— Mello, quer namorar comigo?" – Ouvi de Near, que portava aquele mesmo rosto inalterável._

_"— Que!" – É claro, minha surpresa não podia ser maior._

_"— Gosto de você, não é por esse motivo que as pessoas namoram?" – Continuou a argumentar, enrolado um cachinho branco._

_"—Mas... Mas... Mas..." – Eu apenas continuava incrédulo, olhando-o falar aquilo na inocência até. "— Eu... Eu... Err... Near..." _

_"— Isso é um 'sim', eu te conheço Mello." – Dito isso ele se aproximou de mim, ficando nas pontas dos pés e me dando um suave beijo na bochecha._

_"— E-eu... Ma-mas... Near!" –Chamei-o, quando notei que este se afastava para ir para a sala brincar._

_Fiquei na sala, sem saber o que fazer._

-x-X-x-

Desde aquele fatídico dia que eu e Near namoramos, se é que pode ser chamado de namoro o que temos. Continuamos a brigar do mesmo jeito, bem, não do mesmo jeito, pois eu parei de socá-lo e isso já é um grande avanço.

E, pensando bem, eu até parei de implicar um pouco com ele, ainda mais agora que vamos fazer dois anos de namoro. Aqui nesse maldito orfanato não se dá para fazer nada, e nem daria em qualquer outro lugar.

Aquele pedido de 'namoro' fora feito quando ele tinha onze anos, e mesmo que aquela coisinha branca seja o número um deste lugar, não quer dizer que saiba o que está fazendo da sua vida.

Cá estou eu, com meus quinze anos, deitado em minha cama no quarto - cujo ainda é dividido com o Matt -, pensando no que fazer. São dois anos de diferença de idade, entre mim e ele.

E isso ultimamente está me causando uma dor de cabeça terrível, onde nem o chocolate está me acalmando mais.

Foram dois anos de namoro - ainda não acredito que seja isso - onde tudo que fizemos não passou de alguns beijos pelos corredores ou nas salas. Nada mais, nem uma mão boba, nem um pequeno amasso, muito menos 'aquilo'.

"— Infernos..." – Resmunguei, deitando de lado na cama e dando mais uma mordida no meu chocolate.

Eu queria 'mais'.

Desejo 'mais'.

Maldito Near!

"— Olá Mello." – Ouvi a voz alegre vindo da porta do quarto.

"— Cansou de ficar jogando na TV da sala?" – Murmurei ainda meio contrariado pelos meus pensamentos.

"— Xii, conheço alguém que deve estar subindo pelas paredes já..." – O tom de graça na voz dele estava claro.

"— Não começa, desgraçado." – Sentei-me na cama, amassando o embrulho do que comia e jogando na cabeça dele.

"— Hei! Não precisa me acertar."

"— Que vontade de socar aquela coisa branca!" – Desabafei, fechando o punho com força.

"— Você não faz mais isso Mello... Toda vez que você pensa em socar ele, acaba imaginando-o de quatro na tua cama."

Engoli em seco.

Realmente era isso, bem não a parte de imaginá-lo naquela pose, mas sim que toda vez que eu ia até ele, com a intenção de meter porrada naquela cara branca e inalterável, me dava era vontade de beijar ele.

Por isso não ando mais batendo nele há um ano quase...

"— Viu, estou certo." – Continuou a falar, sentando-se na minha cama. "— Quer que eu saia do quarto para você se aliviar um pouco?"

"— Não quero, pare de perversões Matt." – Resmunguei, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

"— Porque simplesmente não chega no Near e dá uns amassos nele então? Sabe que eu te ajudo para ninguém ver..."

"— Matt, aquele garoto nunca nem deve ter se tocado, ele não é como nós que éramos curiosos nisso, ele é só um nerd desgraçado e branco."

"— ... Aquele garoto nerd, desgraçado, branco e que nunca deve ter se tocado, é quem você gosta. Custa ir lá e tacá-lo na parede?" – Riu baixinho.

"— Custa. Ele não tem interesse nestas coisas. Até quando eu o beijo, ele sempre termina o beijo mais cedo para voltar com aquele maldito quebra cabeça."

"— Deve ser difícil... Você deve imaginá-lo gemendo, com o rosto afogueado, o pouco suor pelo corpo e-..."

"— Quer parar com isso!" – Interrompi ele.

Mas que droga, o Matt vive me provocando! Ele sabe que eu não aguento mais nem pensar nessas coisas que eu já me animo um pouco.

Respirei fundo, olhando com raiva para ele, parecia que ele fazia isso só para me provocar.

"— Se você ficar se contendo assim, vai fazer mal..." – Ouvi, ao que os olhos dele estavam fixos em minha intimidade.

"— Faz mal nada, sai daqui!" – Empurrei-o para que saísse da minha cama. "— Você disse que ia sair do quarto não era? Pois saia!" – Reclamei mais.

"— Dessa vez, eu que não quero." – Deu um suspiro. "— Deixa que eu te ajudo nisso..." – Voltou a se aproximar de mim.

"— Sai Matt!"

"— Para de reclamar, essa não é a primeira vez e nem a última que vou te ajudar..."

Era verdade novamente. Matt o meu melhor amigo me ajudava nisso, da mesma forma que eu às vezes ajudava-o. Acabei por dar de ombros, apoiando as mãos no colchão e deslizando mais para a cabeceira, ficando encostado ali.

Olhei ele sorrir pervertido ao que minhas mãos agora abaixavam um pouco da minha calça, já junto com minha roupa íntima. Assim que fiz isso soltei um suspiro, levando uma das minhas mãos ao meu membro, e acariciando-o um pouco.

"— Deixa que eu faço isso..." – Melodiou, sentando-se mais perto de mim, e tirando minha mão de onde estava.

"— Idiota... Só termina logo isso..." – Pedi resmungando.

"— Vai ficar me devendo essa."

Fechei os olhos, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo aquela mão quente deslizando sobre mim, cada vez ele movia-a mais rápido, vez ou outra parando só para me provocar um pouco.

Não havia sentimentos naquilo, era só algo que fazíamos para poder nos aliviarmos. Segurei-me a camisa listrada dele, gemendo baixinho perante aqueles toques, aquela sensação de prazer preenchendo meu corpo.

Eu queria tanto poder fazer isso com o Near, beijá-lo decentemente, de uma forma que minha língua explorasse aquela cavidade úmida que deve ser doce. Mudar aquela expressão dele de alabastro para algo mais vivo, para algo mais afogueado e prazeiroso.

Segurei-me mais ao Matt, olhando para este de relance ao desencostar meu rosto do ombro. Ele estava meio corado pelo que fazia, mas ainda portava aquele sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"— Mello..." – Chamou meu nome, parando um pouco o que fazia. "— Me deu vontade..."

"— Vontade? Agora?" – Resmunguei, com a voz falha. "— Termina esse serviço logo."

"— Não dá... Culpa sua que ficou gemendo no meu ouvido..." – Comentou de modo traquina, tirando a mão de mim.

"— Droga Matt, vai ficar com frescura agora?" – Indaguei mau humorado. "— Depois você cuida disso sozinho."

"— Cuidar sozinho? Negativo, uma mão lava a outra, lembra?" – O olhar dele estava fixo em mim, demonstrando que realmente queria quilo.

"— Desgraçado... Vamos só terminar isso então." – Revirei o olhos em descaso, não ligando para o estado dele; O meu era mais importante. "— Tira a calça, senta aqui..."

Ele podia ter controlado aquilo não? Tinha que ficar excitado? E ainda culpava meus gemidos, maldito ruivo pervertido!

Esperei-o tirar a calça, como eu havia dito, para logo este engatinhar pela cama até meu colo, sentando-se em minhas pernas e me abraçando pelo pescoço. Levei meu olhar para a intimidade dele notando que ele realmente tinha se animado só usando a mão em mim.

Respirei fundo, esperando-o se arrumar melhor, sentindo agora um sexo roçar no outro com uma malícia não infantil - mesmo que garotos da nossa idade não devessem fazer isso -, e gerando prazer para nós dois.

"— Contente agora?" – Perguntei, levando uma mão minha para os dois membros, acariciando-os junto.

"— Ahn.. Mello... Bem melhor..." – Mais gemeu que me respondeu.

"— Para de gemer meu nome... E... Usa a tua mão também, desgraçado." – Reclamei, já que estava parecendo que eu que fazia tudo ali.

Bem, menos mal que ele realmente começou a fazer algo de útil, onde senti a mão dele ajudar no que a minha fazia, acariciando-nos de forma igual, arrancando gemidos de forma cúmplice.

Estávamos ambos de olhos fechados, alheios a tudo a nossa volta, só centrados no prazer carnal que um dava ao outro, era só isso mesmo. Sem sentimentos, sem amor, sem carinhos um pelo outro.

Só a ânsia desesperada de dois adolescentes entrando na puberdade querendo aliviar a tensão de seus corpos.

Matt, como sempre, fora o primeiro a não aguentar tudo - acho que por ele ser um pouco mais novo que eu, nem sei -, onde senti minha mão melada por aquele já bem conhecido líquido branco por nós.

Ignorei-o então, aproveitando para deslizar mais fácil minha mão por mim mesmo, subindo e descendo mais rápido, adorando o calor em volta de meu membro do que o do Matt tinha liberado.

Após algum tempo a mais, não aguentei e imitei o ruivo, mordendo com força meu lábio inferior, contendo de gemer o nome daquele albino desgraçado que vivia me atormentando.

"— Estão satisfeitos...?" – Uma terceira voz se fez presente no quarto; e eu sabia de quem era.

"— Near!" – Quase gritei o nome deste, olhando-o encostado na porta, olhando para nós.

"— Xi... Esqueci de trancar a porta... " – Falou sem jeito o Matt.

Logo empurrei ele de cima de mim, não me importando em limpar minha mão na camisa dele, ignorando uma reclamação sobre meu ato. Arrumei minhas calças o mais rápido que pude, me levantando da cama em um pulo e ficando a olhar para o menor.

Eu tinha que me explicar, não?

"— Near, o Matt apenas me ajudou com um probleminha.. E.."

"— Probleminha..." – Ele abaixou o olhar, levando uma mão ao cabelo absurdamente branco e enrolando um cachinho.

"— Hei Near, não pense besteiras, você sabe que eu namoro a Linda..." – Argumentou o ruivo também, terminando de se arrumar.

"— Então porque não resolve o seu 'probleminha' com ela?" – Era impressão minha ou a voz dele estava levemente raivosa?

"— Com garotas o drama é bem maior do que vocês dois sofrem..." – Ouvi a resposta de Matt, que sorria sem jeito. "— Alem do mais pedir 'isso' não é algo que se faça a uma namorada... Ela nem vai saber como fazer, vai ficar perdida e acabar chorando."

"— E, para 'isso' você recorre ao Mello..."

Eu devia estar ficando louco... Ou ele realmente estava com raiva da situação.

"— Bem... Ele também estava bem necessitado... Mas esse assunto é melhor deixar com vocês dois."

"— Valeu Matt, você esquece de trancar a porta, coloca a culpa em mim e agora vai todo amoroso sondar a Linda." – Falei em tom de descaso, vendo-o apenas rir.

"— Foi mal, foi mal... Mas como iria saber que você queria fazer isso? Não dá para trancar a porta toda vez que estivermos aqui dentro."

"— Verdade... Como vamos fazer então?"

"— Chega..." – Near se pronunciou. "— Eu ainda estou aqui... Parem de falar isso..." – Ele levou as mãos a cabeça, tampando os ouvidos.

"— Near...?" – Chamei-o preocupado, dando passadas até ele, mas parando ao lembrar que o ruivo ainda estava ali. "— Vá ver a Linda, Matt... Vou falar com o Near." – Pedi a este.

O ruivo soltou um suspiro longo, bem audível, onde logo se dirigiu a porta, esperando Near sair de perto da mesma para poder sair do quarto. Olhei então para o albino que continuava com as mãos na cabeça, os olhos fechados.

"— Hei... Me escute..." – Me aproximei. "— Não aconteceu nada entre nós... Só estávamos aliviando a tensão do corpo, nada mais"

"— Mas... Isso se faz com quem se gosta... Eu li isso..." – Comentou, tirando as mãos de onde estava, me olhando sem um pingo de expressão novamente - a raiva de antes devia ser só coisa da minha mente mesmo.

"— Near..." – Respirei fundo, eu precisava de calma. "— Venha, sente-se um pouco, quero perguntar algumas coisas..." – Pedi, estendendo minha mão e pegando a dele, puxando-o até a cama - a que eu não estava antes, é claro - fazendo-o se sentar.

"— ..." – Ele apenas olhou fixamente para mim, com aquele olhar puro e inocente, me fazendo respirar fundo novamente.

"— Você já se tocou?" – Indaguei logo na lata, sentando-me ao lado dele, fazendo-o se virar um pouco em minha direção.

"— Como vocês?" – Ouvi-o indagar.

"— Exato... Nunca, não é?"

"— Errado."

"— Como!" – Espantei-me por completo, arregalando meus olhos.

"— Tem vez que faço até três vezes por dia.." – Respondeu-me calmo, como se não fosse nada. "— Eu até acaricio minha entrada... Já que sei que sou o passivo entre nós dois... Eu gozo bem mais rápido quando enfio o dedo e -.."

"— Ahhhh!" – Interrompi ele, levando minhas mãos a cabeça e surtando pelo que ele dizia com uma voz tão sem sentimentos. "— Um ET possuiu o corpo do Near!" – Exasperei, completamente chocado, levantando-me para continuar a surtar. "— Como! Impossível! Onde! Quem! Cuma!"

"— Mello... Para de fazer drama... Eu só estava aliviando a tensão do corpo, nada mais."

Olhei assustado para ele - quem não ficaria depois de ter escutado isso! -, onde pude ver um sorriso pervertido em seus lábios, por ter usado a mesma frase que eu tentei usar para me explicar.

Near com sorriso pervertido! Isso era algum sonho maluco onde se eu olhasse pela janela veria carneirinhos brancos voando! Tinha que ver se era!

Andei até a janela mais ao canto do quarto, abrindo-a e olhando para cima... Nada. Azul. Azul claro, uma linda e estupidamente bela manha. Aproveitei que estava ali e respirei ar puro, tentando me acalmar e só depois disso me virando para notar que este me observava sem aquele sorriso agora.

"— Acalmou-se agora Mello...?" – Ele me questionou, onde apenas pude concordar com a cabeça. "— Poderia sentar novamente aqui?" – Apontou lentamente, ao lado de si, para onde eu estava antes.

Engoli em seco, aquele era o Near mesmo? Ele não era para ser um nerdzinho que devia ter nem ideia da segunda função daquilo que tinha entre as pernas?

Minhas pernas me levaram quase que roboticamente até o lado dele, onde me sentei do jeito que estava, mas ainda olhava incrédulo para ele. Se era isso porque ele desfazia-se dos meus beijos e ia para o quarto brincar!

"— Isso é mentira, não é?" – Questionei-o sério.

"— Não, é verdade."

"— Impossível, você negava-se a continuar com os beijos, me deixava para sair o quanto antes de perto de mim."

"— Você ainda não estava pronto..."

"— Pronto! Como que diabos eu não estaria pronto seu albino desgraçado!"

"— Você sabe algo sobre a relação de dois homens? Da dor que um passivo sente se o seu ativo não souber o que fazer?"

"— Er... " – Encabulei-me, nunca tinha procurado pesquisar nada, eu só 'sabia' o que tinha que se fazer.

"— Você acha que, só chegar a mim, enfiar e está tudo bem?"

"— Não..?" – Fiquei vermelho diante dele; Ele estava me dando uma aula do que fazer!

"— Não." – Respondeu-me com a frieza de sempre. "— Você ficou entretido em só se aliviar com o Matt e se esqueceu de que, comigo teria que ir até o fim?"

"— Não é bem assim..."

"— É sim... Você deve ter achado que eu não me importava com isso, e nem ao menos uma conversa sobre o tema valia a pena ter comigo."

"— Eu fiquei com medo de estragar sua inocência!" – Gritei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"— Inocência...? Eu que pedi para namorarmos, lembra? Acha que desde aquela época eu não 'faço' nada?"

"— Você tinha onze anos!" – Eu estava mais chocado que tudo.

"— Acho que devo ter começado mais cedo que você e o Matt, não?"

Eu estava mais que pasmo, estava literalmente sem chão, parecia que era um sonho, um pesadelo... Qualquer coisa, nem eu mais sabia... Podia ser até que tinha morrido de alguma forma louca e bizarra e aquilo era o paraíso ou inferno.

"— Entendeu então? Irá estudar direitinho para não me deixar descadeirado?" – Ouvi-o perguntar; Ele tinha dito mesmo aquilo!

"— Sim... Mas... Eu quero mais contato!" – Exigi, olhando-o sério.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, e eu não perdi tempo. Peguei-o pelos ombros e o taquei na cama, logo ficando sobre ele. Dessa vez não tive nenhum pudor, beijei-lhe os lábios com paixão, notando-o retribuir daquela forma tímida que ele tinha.

Minhas mãos abraçaram-no com força, juntando-me a ele, enquanto nossas bocas trabalhavam, onde eu me deliciava em provar daquela forma tão intensa ele. Deslizei minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, serpenteando até pousar em sua intimidade.

"— Pa-pare..." – Ouvi-o gemendo fraco, mas os quadris dele se moviam em direção a minha mão.

"— Só mais um pouco... Se você faz isso, eu quero fazer por você... Posso ir aprendendo aos poucos não?" – Traquinei, sussurrando baixo e rouco em seus ouvidos, escutando um gemido da parte dele.

"— Você fede a cigarro... Sai de cima de mim." – Falou mais sério, me empurrando.

Dessa vez me afastei dele, sentando-me a cama e passando uma mão pelos meus cabelos alinhando-os melhor.

"— Você faz isso com o Matt, fica com o cheiro dele.. E ainda quer me tocar?" – Levantou-se, mas agora consegui notar a raiva em sua voz.

Será que aquela coisinha branca realmente tinha algum sentimento?

"— A culpa é sua." – Rebati.

"— Minha? O covarde fora você em procurar o modo mais rápido de se aliviar disso..." – Ele olhava para mim friamente, mas não daquela forma inexpressiva, mas sim de rancor. "— Faça o que eu disse, até lá... Não deixe Matt botar suas mãos em você..." – Falou sério, dando as costas para mim e saindo do quarto.

"— Err... Tinha droga no meu chocolate?" – Balbuciei quando fiquei sozinho no quarto, tentando entender a tudo.

Se bem que, nem adiantava entender, agora eu tinha era que fazer uma coisa... Duas na verdade. Tomar um banho e correr para a sala de informática ver os computadores, estes eram uma boa fonte de 'conhecimento'.

.

.

.

* * *

FIM...(?)

29/12/10

* * *

Nota da autora:

Novamente com fic do DN? Nem eu sei, acho que só estava com saudades do Near.. Que por sinal, eu nunca mas nunca entendo porque todo Near que eu faço é tão pervertido! Me dá até medo! (( Apesar de eu adorar ele desse modo ))

Bem... Uma fic de fim de ano, onde é a primeiro anime com qual comecei a escrever.. Fora até a 'Quebra-Cabeças', eu tenho que dar uma arrumada na fic neste ano, arrumar os erros e concordância, para deixá-la mais aceitável ((Já que eu escrevia horrivelmente antes, lamento quem me aturou nessa época – se bem que eu ainda não sou exemplo para nada. ))

Mas voltando a fic, o que vocês acham?

Merece uma continuação?

Isso vai depender dos seus reviews, ((Se me aparecer algo só me pedindo 'mais' ou 'continua' eu dou um tiro na cabeça de quem fez isso )) tenham um pouco de carinho pelos escritores, nós fazemos historias pensando em vocês, e merecemos ao menos um review decente.

Até o ano que vem, Feliz Ano Novo.


End file.
